


It hurts knowing you tried doing your best and it still wasn’t good enough.

by MissDeeds



Series: Collection of Poetry [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDeeds/pseuds/MissDeeds
Summary: This may trigger some people since it has implied suicide in it, please don't read if this subject matter triggers you. I wanted to write this as a way of showing that anyone can fall victim to these thoughts. If you are please seek help, life is worth it in the end.
Series: Collection of Poetry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632178
Kudos: 2





	It hurts knowing you tried doing your best and it still wasn’t good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This may trigger some people since it has implied suicide in it, please don't read if this subject matter triggers you. I wanted to write this as a way of showing that anyone can fall victim to these thoughts. If you are please seek help, life is worth it in the end.

My best wasn’t enough I get that,  
The disappointment I instil has become too much,  
I lost a crew to the future,  
I lost my friends to death,  
I lost my future to an accident,  
Those mistakes have built up over time  
ready to breakout and swallow me whole,  
I’m sorry for being here.

I kept alone with my secret buried deep within me,  
The assumptions of the world growing too much to handle,  
And with the thought of past failed loves,  
Tears well up and choke me until I drown inside,  
For the ones who’ve gone and the ones who’ve died,  
I’m sorry for being here.

It’s been too easy to care for others,  
Their sharp problems digging ever deeper into me,  
I try my best and watch them beam,  
But my trauma remains  
unchecked and growing too much to bear,  
As the setting is increased and the weapon brought closer  
the lack of belief is pushed,  
Whispering one last time to the world,  
“I’m sorry for being here”.


End file.
